


一夜

by jiangcha137



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Summary: 爱与车。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Kudos: 19





	一夜

当卡卡西的目光穿过觥筹交错的众人，直直对上鸣人的眼睛时，鸣人在周围人的吵闹声之中清晰地听到自己的心脏重重收缩再膨胀开所发出的擂鼓一般的声响，脑中有一根弦被拉扯到了极致，断裂的那一刻只发出了非常轻微的响声，在他心中激起点滴涟漪，一道一道地扩散开去。  
也许是因为酒精的渲染，又或者是别的什么原因，卡卡西的眼神不像平常那样的古井无波，但是里面究竟蕴含了什么意味，鸣人却看不懂。他下意识地回避了对方的目光，低下头去，用余光看见卡卡西也偏开头，继续同别人交谈起来。鸣人一边听着他们的对话，一边无意识地用筷子戳着盘中的烤鱼。

“这次可真是吓我们一跳呢，前辈。”这是大和的声音，“你刚刚说，敌人是精通幻术的忍者？连你都会中招的话，他的实力真是不容小觑啊。”  
“是我大意了。他的幻术类型很特别，我本以为凭借写轮眼不会被他影响，没想到还是托大了。”  
“是啊是啊！”与卡卡西一同出任务的另一名忍者搭腔道，“我们都没想到会中招的。他的幻术结界太逼真了，而且每个人看到的情境都不一样，据他说我们会在里面经历自己潜意识里最害怕的事情，你们也知道我最怕鬼的嘛！这下可好，在里面被女鬼追杀了三天三夜，要不是卡卡西前辈先脱身、制服了敌人，我这次可真的悬了……哎，不说了，这不是庆功宴吗，喝酒喝酒！”  
大家都笑起来。

最害怕的事情……  
鸣人不禁想，如果是他的话，看到的会是什么呢？应该是朋友和家人的死亡吧。就是不知道看到的会是水门与玖辛奈，还是自来也，还是……  
他又偷偷看向卡卡西，后者正在凯的慷慨演说下无奈地喝着杯里的烧酒。  
不知道卡卡西老师看到的是什么呢？  
怔忪间，卡卡西似乎察觉到了他的目光，也偏过头来看向他。

如果说第一次对视是导火索的话，这一次对视无疑就是引燃了导火索的一点火星，燎成一片大火。

卡卡西放下手中的酒杯，同大家说了一声抱歉，表示自己第二天还要去找火影大人汇报任务情况，得先行回家修整。众人虽有些讶异，但仍然表示理解，便让他先行离开。鸣人见状，心里突然感到有些烦躁，开始思考自己可以用什么理由开溜。  
“鸣人，”在鸣人想破脑袋之前，卡卡西出声叫了他，“你明天也要出任务，一起走吧。”  
“哦！好，好啊。”鸣人一个激灵，嘴巴先于大脑应了声。他匆匆站起身，与卡卡西一前一后离开了居酒屋。  
鹿丸看着他们俩的背影，若有所思。如果他没记错的话，卡卡西似乎一回到木叶就去了火影办公室汇报任务，而鸣人的任务应该安排在下周……他在心里叹了口气。  
真是两个麻烦的家伙……

鸣人走在卡卡西身后，微凉的晚风吹走了方才的燥热，脑子也总算缓缓运作起来。他张了张口，又不知道该说什么，只好亦步亦趋地跟着前面的人。不一会儿，卡卡西停下来，鸣人抬头发现已经到了上忍的宿舍。  
“哦，卡卡西老师到了啊，那我也回……”话还没说完，却见卡卡西转过身看着他，让鸣人下意识地把后面的话吞回了肚子。  
“不上去坐坐吗？”卡卡西的语气没有什么异常，但是这句话的内容却相当异常。  
鸣人愣了一下，过几秒才说：“……好啊。”  
两人便走上楼。卡卡西用钥匙打开房门，给鸣人拿出一双拖鞋。他没有开灯，不过借着月光也可以看清室内的陈设。

这是鸣人第一次来到卡卡西居住的地方。不出他所料，房间就像它的主人一样，整洁利落，没有任何多余的东西，唯一能称得上装饰的只有摆在床头的两个相框。他转过头，在得到卡卡西的默许后便走过去，拿起两个相框端详起来。其中一张照片非常眼熟，因为他的床头也有一张。另一张照片中，他的爸爸笑容灿烂，少年卡卡西则一脸不爽。另外还有一名开朗的少女和同样一脸不爽的少年。  
鸣人听卡卡西讲过一些旧事，马上反应过来这两人的身份。看着这张照片，他想到了什么，开口问道：“卡卡西老师在幻术中看到的，和他们有关吗？”  
卡卡西却摇了摇头。“有一点关系吧，但不完全是。虽然带土和琳是我一生的遗憾，但并不让我恐惧。”  
“那……”鸣人想追问，又觉得是对卡卡西隐私的冒犯，一时便安静下来。

卡卡西也没说话。

鸣人感到有点不安，但并不想放弃他的好奇心，于是在沉默一会儿后换了个话题方向：“我刚刚在想，如果是我的话，在幻术中大概会重复经历家人和朋友的死亡吧。好色仙人的，爸爸妈妈的，还有……”  
“还有？”卡卡西看着他，温声追问道。  
不知怎么，鸣人从他的眼神中看出几分温柔的味道来，于是鬼使神差地顺着他的话往下说：“还有……卡卡西老师的死亡。”

在佩恩之战时，鸣人并没有在现场看到卡卡西死去的样子。但是，仅仅是感受不到他的查克拉这一事实，就让当时站在木叶村口的他如坠冰窟。如果他身处那个幻术，大概会被强迫反复经历卡卡西的死亡吧。  
真·重复去世。

卡卡西听到这个回答，似乎也想起了佩恩之战时的事情。他拉着鸣人在床边坐下。  
“你是不是想知道我看到了什么？”  
鸣人感到一丝被看穿了心思的心虚感，但还是老老实实地回答：“是的。”  
“直说的话，我在幻术里经历了你的死亡。”  
鸣人无法分辨自己心里忽然涌上来的是什么情绪。不可否认，这表明他在卡卡西心中占据了很大的分量，以至于他的死亡会成为卡卡西最害怕的事情，这一认知让他浑身的查克拉都欢呼雀跃起来。除此之外，他又对卡卡西在幻术中的经历感到十分抱歉，毕竟那一定不是什么愉快的体验。  
也许是鸣人没控制好自己的表情，大概是不小心笑了一下之类的，总之卡卡西看了他一眼，又继续说：“你的死因和琳相似，都是借我的手自杀的，目的也是为了保护木叶。”  
鸣人笑不出来了，他懂得了为什么刚刚卡卡西说他看到的东西和琳“有一点关系”。  
“那个幻术确实很逼真，我几乎没分辨出来那是假象，第一反应就是我居然又辜负了老师的期望，不仅没能保护好他的儿子，甚至自己亲手杀了他。”  
“那你后来是怎么发现的？”  
“因为幻术里的你在死之前指责了我。”卡卡西低声笑了一下，并不是苦笑，更像是真的想到了什么滑稽的事情，“你说我是一个会对同伴下杀手的疯子，辜负了你爸爸对我的嘱托。”  
“……”鸣人沉默半晌，试图挽救：“那不是我。”  
“我知道。”卡卡西摸了摸他的头发，安抚道，“所以我才发现不对劲，摆脱了控制。”  
“你放心，我才不会干自杀这种蠢……纯真的事情。”鸣人说到一半改了口，差点咬到舌头，顺带在心里对琳说了声抱歉，“不管是什么人在幕后做坏事，我都一定会把他揪出来，然后打个稀巴烂！”  
卡卡西又笑起来：“是是是。”他抚摸鸣人头发的动作逐渐放缓，似乎若有所思，“不过，这次经历也确实让我想通了一些事情……”  
“是……什么？”

鸣人忽然感到莫名的紧张，心脏又开始噼啪乱跳。他之前没有仔细思考自己在居酒屋与卡卡西对视时所产生的心情意味着什么，现在却忽然感觉到有什么东西呼之欲出。他想开口说话，但是卡卡西没给他机会。  
鸣人第一次看到了卡卡西面罩下的脸，却没有心情去仔细端详。  
忽然飘来的大片云朵把月亮遮住了些许，月光透过窗户洒在屋内。

他们在光明和黑暗的交界处接吻。

起初，在挥之不去的背德感影响下，卡卡西只是轻柔地舔吻着鸣人，不带任何情欲的意味。然而，在对方的顺从之下，他渐渐感到情难自禁，汹涌的情感像温热的水一样把他的心脏包裹在里面。他的动作逐渐激烈起来，鸣人也从起初的怔愣间回过神，在本能的驱使下将双手攀上卡卡西的肩膀，把自己更用力地按向对方，努力让他们的胸膛靠在一起。

一吻完毕，两人都有了反应，微微喘着气。

卡卡西抬起手轻轻摩挲着鸣人潮湿的嘴唇，声音喑哑：“鸣人，我不希望我的身份会影响你所做的决定，你不必因为我是你的老师之类的原因而勉强自己顺从我……”  
鸣人湿润的眼睛直视着卡卡西，略带不满地叫道：“才不是的说！而且，刚刚老师说的话应该由我说才对吧！我不希望卡卡西老师因为我是四代目的儿子而把保护我当做自己的任务，也不希望你因为这样的原因而暗示自己喜欢我，或者强迫自己做不乐意做的事情之类的……”  
“不是不乐意的事情，”卡卡西又倾身过去，轻啄了一下鸣人的鼻子，“鸣人，你不知道我从幻术里脱身之后有多想看见你，确认你平安无事。一开始我并没有意识到自己的心情，直到在居酒屋看到你的那一刻……”他看着鸣人湛蓝的双眼，叹息一般地说道，“……我想吻你。”

鸣人没有说话，他把卡卡西推倒在床上，自己跨坐在他的胯骨上方后矮下身去，用足够把自己嵌进卡卡西身体内部的力气紧紧抱着他，主动咬上了他的嘴唇。  
卡卡西一边与小兽一样热切的鸣人亲吻，一边用手揉捏着他结实而有弹性的臀部，感到自己快要爆炸了。  
鸣人离开了卡卡西的唇，伸手将自己的运动外套和网格内里脱掉，露出小麦色的精壮身躯。然后他将手伸向卡卡西的上忍装束，卡卡西配合着让他把自己的上衣扒光。脱了衣服后，鸣人却忽然不知道如何进行下一步，无辜地看着卡卡西，然后自觉地躺到了一边。  
卡卡西笑了一声。  
“我还是处男的说……还是老师来吧。”鸣人看着天花板嘟囔。  
卡卡西没有分辩自己也没有经验。他翻身起来，将鸣人的裤子褪至脚踝，伸手覆上他已经蓄势待发的器官。皮肤接触的那一刻，鸣人长出一口气。卡卡西修长的手指上下动作，用指尖沾了些器官分泌的透明液体，然后在器官顶端打着圈儿，让整个龟头呈现出湿润的粉色。然后他俯下身，将鸣人的器官含进自己温暖的口腔。  
鸣人感觉自己的脑中在举办花火大会。  
显然卡卡西之前是不可能有这样的经验的，但是他灵巧打转的舌尖却让鸣人无法看出他是个新手。也许天才不管在什么事情上都是天才吧。

生理和心理上的双重刺激让鸣人很快就到达了巅峰，小股小股的精液被释放在卡卡西的嘴里。卡卡西将尚未软下去的器官舔干净，随手拿过床边的垃圾桶将口中的液体吐在里面，又拿起床头的水漱了漱口。鸣人的身体还在微微抽搐，他拿过枕头盖在自己的脸上，羞赧得不敢出声。  
“没事，不难闻的。”卡卡西拿开枕头，亲了一下鸣人的脸，“怕你觉得恶心才漱口。”  
鸣人的心软得一塌糊涂，哑着嗓子说：“继……继续吧，卡卡西老师，你还没舒服呢。”  
“你不想的话，不做也可以的，我自己解决就好。”卡卡西温柔地摸着鸣人的脸颊。  
鸣人毫不犹豫：“我想的！我想要和卡卡西老师做最亲密的事情！”  
卡卡西半是无奈半是欣喜地笑了一下。他从床头柜中翻出一样东西——买《亲热天堂》收藏版时附赠的润滑液——用手指蘸取后涂抹在鸣人的后庭。微凉的触感让鸣人下意识瑟缩了一下，于是卡卡西覆身吻上他，边吻边继续手上的动作，让鸣人无暇分心。进行了一会儿扩张之后，卡卡西脱掉了长裤与绑腿，露出涨硬的器官。他在器官顶端也涂上了许多润滑液，然后顶在了鸣人的后穴入口。  
鸣人分明紧张得不行，却仍然故作镇定，巴巴地望着他。卡卡西低声说道：“如果你不想，现在还可以停。”  
“少啰嗦的说！”这句话反倒缓解了鸣人的紧张，他一把搂过卡卡西的脖子，气势十足，“来吧！我这么多年也不是白修炼的呢！”

哪门子的修炼是为了这档子事儿啊？

卡卡西不知如何吐槽鸣人的脱线发言，于是选择无视这句话。他扶着自己的器官，缓缓顶入鸣人的后穴。由于扩张充分，鸣人又到达过了一次高潮，进入的过程比两人想象的都要顺利。待卡卡西整根没入后，两人都长长地出了一口气。  
温暖紧致的穴肉紧紧包裹着卡卡西，让他的理智几乎崩溃。但是鸣人湿润澄澈的目光仍然提醒着他，这是他想用尽全力守护的珍宝。  
卡卡西慢慢动作起来，一边与鸣人亲吻一边转动角度寻找着前列腺的位置。这项任务耗费了一些时间，当卡卡西找到那处一撞就会让鸣人颤栗的位置时，他的汗已经将银色的头发浸了半湿。随即，卡卡西加快了动作幅度和频率，每一下撞击都又狠又准地顶在前列腺上。鸣人随着他的动作前后摇晃，用力咬着自己的嘴唇，不愿意叫出声来。  
“别咬自己，不用忍着。”卡卡西用手指撬开鸣人紧咬的牙关，摩挲着他嘴唇上的牙印。  
“不想……叫出来……”鸣人一开口，声音便被卡卡西的动作撞得支离破碎，“不想像……女孩子……一样……”  
卡卡西失笑。他感到高潮即将到来，于是再次加快了速度，用一只手撸动着鸣人又一次硬挺的器官，同时俯下身吻住鸣人，声音从唇缝中含糊不清地透出来：“鸣人不是女孩子，鸣人是……我的英雄……”  
卡卡西微微抽搐着射在了鸣人的体内，同时鸣人也再次到达高潮，精液滴落在两人的小腹上。

漩涡鸣人，是木叶的英雄，也是旗木卡卡西一个人的英雄。


End file.
